


A World Beyond The Mirror

by AngelKitty



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Five Nights at Freddy's, Original Work, Resident Evil - All Media Types, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Descriptive Plot, F/M, Gen, Mirror Realm, Other, References to Depression, TO BE ANNOUNCED - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelKitty/pseuds/AngelKitty
Summary: Originally, you thought moving away into a new house seemed like the best idea, hours from your problems where nothing can happen. It May have seemed like a good idea at the time but the situation is more deceiving that it seems . . . . . . and that kind of that mistake will cost you, for something disturbing is watching you through every window, and it something that's never going to let you go.





	1. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Book, First Chapter to my very first and new Series, honestly I'm happy it's done.  
> Hopefully u guys enjoy it so far, cuz i'm really pumped for what i have in store for you.  
> This one chapter took 7 months and 6 1/2 rewrites. . . . . . . . yeah.  
> so anyways i really hope you guys like the start of this.
> 
> oh yeah .. . .  
> Heads up nothing too exciting yet but its gonna get interesting soon trust me, anyways. . . . . .

This story starts off rough thanks largely to the problems that had constantly surfaced in your mind for over 6 hours, however driving down the old dirt road to a new and hopefully better home would be more comforting to anyone, especially in your situation.  
You distinctly recalled the reason why leaving was your only way out, the arguments about your choices, Your Life, Your Future, and the fact they had the audacity to make a predicament ought’ve it was beyond hilarious. You scowled at the thought, which showed because you subconsciously began to accelerate on the gas while gripping the steering wheel stronger than before, almost suffocating your knuckles of blood while your conscious continued thinking about how overly involved they always were. It made you physically sick, thinking they can control your life, Your Life as much as they wanted, like a puppet on strings.

The only thing they turned out to be, is a pain in the ass.

You attempted to concentrate on the scenery while driving to try to keep your mind off the stress, however it’s difficult to concentrate on the scenery when your barely able to see since the road illuminated by your high beams, since darkness greeted your sights where the lights didn’t. Not even the bumps from larger rocks helped the situation.  
It was only after noticing your radio stared warping even though it was music on a usb drive, which was the only thing keeping you sane at this point, began remixing and blending together, the cure? Turning the music off since at this point the music couldn’t be called music from how inaudible it was.

  
It was only then when your mind Finally wandered off to something else, and made you wonder at this point how long you must have been driving for, hours this rate? Although, it had been your second time driving out into the area, however, it felt a lot longer than last time, but at least the music the rural scenery kept your mind entertained until now, distracted, and away from them.  
About another 100km later the shadow your new house was finally in sight, but just barely. After all, it was the only house in this area, far away from any town, neighbor, anything really. Just to think about it though, just the thought alone, that house was the best thing to happen to you for the past 4 years. It was so unnerving You could feel the anticipation resonating in waves from yourself, the feeling was beyond ecstatic, it was almost too much to handle.  
Attempting to not miss the driveway, you turned in and drove up the driveway that was littered with gravel and pebbles. As you drew closer, you felt a sense of joy, happiness and most of all, freedom. After a whole four years, nothing else could get in your way of happiness now.

  
After turning off the truck, you took a deep breath then burst open the truck door, jumped out and practically almost falling face first into the grass, mud and dried leaves but thankfully your knee made contact before anything else could follow. While regaining your footing and relieved you chose to wear running shoes instead of boots, you turned to look up in pride with the biggest smile you’ve had in years as you faced your new house even though it was barely visible, knowing you and you alone would live there but then realized how dark it was when your imagination wore off.  
After taking a deep breath in, you turned back to the truck’s front seat, leaned over and removed the keys from the ignition, then moved a step back to shut the driver’s door, then moved to the backseat door opened the next door of the truck and begin reaching for your things but slowed in mid-air while grabbing and began to think. You didn’t take very much which was something that had now turned more into a regret then something you didn’t really think about, but what you had was more than suffice.

  
After getting out and finding the last location the sun must have been, you began to wonder the time and decided to pull out your phone to check, not mentally ready and not aware how much time had passed,  
“Wait, WHAT??” you shouted. disregarding your normal soft voice to a screeching from your confusion. “It's 2:53? That can’t be right." Near the end of that sentence you started wondering and moved your sight to the night draped house that had only been visible from the headlights. ‘it took longer this time than last time, last time it was only a five-hour drive. Drifting off into your thoughts. ‘How'd this time take longer than last time?’  
After pondering a while longer, you dismissed the thought and turned around and begun to unload the first bags at arm’s reach, deciding to grab two bags, one a suitcase, the other backpack, those specific bags you preferred to take first since they had more important stuff in them, then shutting the backseat truck door started you journey to the night draped house.  
Proceeding up the gravel driveway a rolling suitcase and a backpack over shoulder you began to feel your anxiety levels skyrocket and the rush of adrenaline wasn't really helping, nor was the fact you could barely see the front layout of the house, it inspired your imagination.

  
You make your way up the stone steps and approached the door, took a deep breath in to remove the keychain from your neck that held one singular copper key. Barely being able to see the door, taking out your phone would suffice instead the broken light above your head that flickered every while. You inserted the key gently into the lock, turned and heard a metal clink confirming the door was unlocked. You turned off the light but kept your phone in hand just in case, and carefully pushed open the large deep blood red mahogany door and peered inside.  
What lied behind the door was assumed to be a long corridor greeted you, with the help of the flickering porch light that held 2 door frames that were scarcely visible, the first was only a few steps to the left so that was where you decided to start off. If only fate wasn’t so mischievous maybe things could’ve ended up differently. By the time you reached the first doorway attempting to feed into your curiosity even though it was dark, your phone’s light would’ve been fine.  
All of a sudden.

*DING......................DING....................................DING*

 

The three slow, deep chimes of a grandfather clock could faintly be heard somewhere inside, which aroused suspicion under normal circumstances.

The first chime you felt something . . . . . . . . . . . unnatural around you, which made the atmosphere extremely uncomfortable. When the second chime rang, it felt like all the energy had insanity drained from your body. Then as the last hour chimed, before you could move toward the door frame, that final deep chime sealed your fate. You fell to your knees on the floor, just barely hanging onto the suitcase’s edge with what little energy you had left while in the hallway, your backpack at that point was the only thing keeping you stable, until.

What felt like a gust of charged wind went right through your body.

“Oh god, what’s happening to me”  
. . . . . . . . . . . . your paranoia went rampant while Endorphin Melatonin flooded every vein and artery you had, while everything in your vision went black as you collapsed to the floor unconscious.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Darkness, it lingered everywhere you looked.  
Not a single sign of light anywhere, no matter where you looked,  
the shadows where the only thing to greet the space you resided in.  
However, giving up wasn’t an option.  
First, you needed to know where you were, and thanks to Blake's influence on basically anything and almost everything, some of her reading lodged itself deep in your mind.

“Limbo”  
“well. . . . . . I don’t really know how else to put it.  
it’s a kind space where it's not here or there.”  
. . . . .  
Her voice echoed, with her usual tinge of hesitation  
“it’s a pitch-black void what contains nothing but shadows”

But even in total darkness, something was moving in the distance, it didn’t seem to have any specific features from being so far away, and it seemed to ramble and limp. As it grew closer you noticed its wasn’t limping . . . . .  
ITS LURCHING RIGHT AT YOU!!  
didn’t even realize how quick it approached until it stopped only a space from you, it was still hunched over not even at full height, but it only seemed to be hunched over to make sure it had your FULL attention, even if it meant being mere inches from your face, its presence ran chills up your spine.  
After a while it blow a long cold breath at you, its breath felt cold, DEAD COLD, against your warm face, which made your eyes close. As you reopened your eyes the shadow’s features became both blurrier and clearer, depending on where your sight set itself on. which was concerning on its own. It was tall, slender, even at your height, you still seemed to be 2 or 3 feet shorter than it. It had no features other than a distinct neck, shoulders and a slim body.  
You both stood there in silence, both having the other’s full attention.

After a long period of standing face to face you finally broke the silence and spoke in your usual calm soft voice but with a tinge of caution.  
“What. . . . . . Who are you?”  
It leaned in closer and began growing a pearl white smile that grew wider and wider until both ends of its smile touched the sides of its face  
And with that it dissipated and reappeared right behind you and answered in a deep Male tone  
“You don’t need to know that.”  
It paused for a moment to add to your suspense  
“For the time being that is.”

Its cold breath brushed against the back of your neck. Before you tried to turn and move away, the shadow had tendrils wrap around your legs and feet, to keep you from moving away. Since the shadow had other plans on what to do with you, he couldn’t afford to let you slip away, at least before reality called you back.  
Assuming at that point the shadow was he rather than an it, judging by its deep tone.  
You tried to move away to face this thing but had no luck. It seemed as if something was keeping you planted there, with him but you had no idea what he was gonna do.  
Taking in a deep breath, you cautiously asked  
“Where am I, whe-”  
“Shh shhh shhhh shhhhh.”  
“One question, for each meeting.”  
It sounded like it was toying with you, for what reason? Although you were interested, a bad gut feeling that made you not too curious to find out. His voice put you on edge as he put a hand on you right shoulder and leaned his head over your left shoulder to whisper into your ear.  
“However, we’re out of time tonight”  
“Until Next Time”  
With that your form vanished, off to return to reality  
But the shadow chose not to leave.  
He’ll wait for your return  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The next morning’s sunlight peered into the first room windows grazed the left side of your face as you slowly began to awaken after passing out from exhaustion. Your eyes cracked open to the golden light that peered through the large windows that greeted your awakening. You began to groggily lift your head up to see where you were. You didn’t even notice your sweat was running cold after you had awoken.

“God I gotta stop pullin these all-nighters, one of these times I’m gonna end up in the hospital, I swear.”  
You grabbed your head then turned to face the room you laid literally head in and picked your front half off the floor with one hand while the other rested on your forehead, as the pain of a headache started settling in. However, that painful sensation wouldn’t last too long when you finally decided to look and pay attention around the room and be astound its surroundings.

The room itself was gorgeous, a white loveseat near the large window that showed a thin layer of dust that must have accumulated over time, a long dark oak coffee table placed in front, beside it was a matching white chair that faced opposite to the wall of the doorway and small round dark wooded coffee table at it's side with a raindrop floor lamp with 4 bulbs loomed over it’s side, and finally a long and tall table was put against the opposite wall.  
Your eye followed the table then up the wall to notice the pale white wallpaper that covered the wall had black accents of damask printed all over. Then finally the floor matched the accents, finishing off with a double border black and white rug.

You got to your knees and stood up still a little wobbly from the fall, you peered inside to then drifted your sight to the window that took over 75% of the wall.

Excitement filling your spirits, your curiosity drew your attention to the next room across the hall, which anything was barely visible from the window light

Before you reach the next door frame. . . . . .

 

“Focus on me, I'll be all that they see, I'll make them sway, no can’t Ru-”  
Your pocket started vibrating and started singing signifying someone had dialed your number, took the phone out of your pocket and came up as  
‘Smoking Quartz’

“Hey Courtney, what’s up, you-”

“Yeah I wanna know if your free"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thxs for reading this book guys it really means alot, anyways see all u lil butter muffins in the next chapter  
> Squish u all later, Ba Bai


	2. A Shadow Behind the Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, MAJOR UPDATE to chapter 1 and i added at least something to chapter 2 . . . . .Now ANOTHER MAJOR THING, i am STILL working on chapter 2 so don't worry i just wanted to put something out so you guys know i'm not dead. But so far ch.2 it really promising so far. last thing i'm not updating chapter summery YET. Once this chapter is FULLY finished ill update it

You stood there confused and stunned at her words.

“I’m sorry what?”

 

She repeated her question starting to sound annoyed.

“I wanna know if your free”

 

Standing there still clueless about what she meant, you _dared_ to ask.

“Wait, why?”

 

“Cuz I’m picking you up in like, 2 hours?"

She claimed, her tone making it seem like an obvious fact.

 

You started to panic, instantly realizing things that _had_ to get taken care of. Your truck was packed with everything you could stuff into a bag or case, the house was still untouched and dusty to the point where it’d be impossible to walk into without an insult or a sneeze for that matter, and the only thing you could think of doing was to

“BU- WAIT, WHAT? But I just got he-"

 

However, she cuts you off annoyed with you’re excuses.

At this point you could tell she didn’t care anymore.

“Yeah I don’t care. I’m picking you up and I’ll drag you out by those skinny vampire legs of yours if I have to."

 

Attempting to persuade her at this point was getting more futile, however.

“I’m really sorry Courtney, but I ca-"

 

And once again, ceased your bickering with her signature move.

“Be ready in 2 hours or else"

 

And just hangs up

 

You stood there slowly falling to your knees while feeling your soul leave your body and you simply muttered,

 

“. . . . . . . Jesus, she's says things in the scariest way”

 

You stood there for a few more minutes before snapping back to your scenes, realizing you had _2 hours_ before Courtney breaks down the door and drags you into her truck.

 

You then decided to continue your exploration of the old house and discover the other rooms and secrets that may have been hiding inside, however knowing Courtney It’d probably only take her maybe an hour or 2, depends if the cops are speeding after her, and with a house as big as this . . . . . . . there just wouldn’t be enough time to see everything.

 

Suddenly something or someone caught the corner of your eye. From what it could be described as a small shadow dart from the corner of the hall, the same side you were on to the left, up what you could faintly see as the stairs to the next floor.

 

The anticipation to check it out was unbelievably unbearable to not want to follow however the new room that seemed to be a dining room and checking out the second floor didn’t seem prior until you seen that thing which made your inner curiosity spark, well more than just spark, more like lightbulb about to explode due to an overcharge.

 

So, the decision of following that shadow prevailed, however the room in front of you was just beckoning for your attention. ** _Just one quick peek, then I can follow that thing_** you thought, however again the quick peek turned into a long stare when your eyes gazed upon the mesmerizing space.

 

The next room across from the living room appeared to be a dining room looked smaller than the living room by the looks of it. In the center was a long black dining table with a thin layer of glass with 4 highchairs that matched the table, inside the room to the left was a kitchen connected.

Using the doorway as support you leaned in and peered further into the dining room to see if the kitchen was similar much like what you’ve seen, and boy did it not disappoint. The kitchen had marble counter tops, black wooden cupboards and drawers while the wall tiles were black, white and grey cut mosaic tiles and to top it off the floor tiles in the space were white and grey, which was surprising to say the least.

You stood there in awe as the elegant touch of the room made it look more modern that it really was. The last owner said he had some people come in to redo the place, but you had no idea it was _THIS_ well done. You had to give the guy credit even though the information was sight on scene, which to him meant you see you buy. He really made this whole prosses worth it. Especially since most buyers called quits when they thought it might be a rip off, not a bad gamble really.

Once your time admiring the room finished, you turned to the direction the thing moved in, and moved forward with finding out what that thing was, come to think about it. . . .it looked similar to what or who was in your dream. The thought made you kinda nervous it was scare but. . . . . was it real?

 

Sure, it was scary and something that would _ABSOLUTELY_ scare a child for life but, in all rationality. . . . . . . . . . . . was the whole dream real or was it your head making up excuses from other factors?

 

Well, standing around isnt gonna answer anything, after all its either wander around more or follow it.

*Sigh*

Better get this over with before she gets here.

 

With Courtney being a buzz kill on time, you decided to get this over with and follow.

However, your gut had a bad feeling, really bad bout where that thing went. It was unexplainable which made no sense, was it a shadow, an animal or just something that was just imagined?

“Well, let’s get this over with” you spoke in an uneasy and cynical tone

You turned on your heel towards the end of the corridor and began walking at a cautious pace as if something was gonna jump out at you, and the fact there were no windows or lights didn’t help to hide the tension that occupied the dark space.

A flight of stairs branched off to your left at the end of the hall, though it was one out of 3 choices, a door in front that was most likely a closet, and another door to your left that could only be assumed to be another room, and a large one from what you’ve seen so far. However, the path to the left was the road that needed to be followed

Hesitation was key here, after all your gut was making you sick from how bad the feeling to go up there was. But your curious nature beckoned your attention, no matter how serious it would turn out later.

Carefully your steps made diligent contact with each creek of every old stair that led up to the next floor, each step put you on more on edge. The area around the stairs were different to say the least, it matched what the house would’ve looked life if it wasn’t renovated, old, desolated, deserted and just, unnerving altogether.

To finish it off, the feeling was the same kind of bad feeling sickness your gut was warning you about. It was too coincidental to not be important. But as quick as that thought came, you quickly dismissed it, thinking negative was the last thing you wanted to think about. ‘Right now it doesn’t matter. I can think about it while I’m with Courtney, but. . . . . . Now. . . . Just isn’t the time, nor the place for this matter to even think about.’

At the final step, inches from crossing the second-floor threshold, the atmosphere sent a chill up your spine. It was, how do you put it. . . . . . . unnerving? The aura on the second floor put you on edge, like something was gonna jump out at you. Well, its either stand here and do nothing, go back downstairs and wait or nerves of steel and push forward. Hope your choice doesn't prove to be fatal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER, i'm not finished Chapter 2, this is many a preview so u guys know buckets haven't been kicked, life on the flipside is busy . . . . . . .really busy. but trust me once summer hits its gonna be less time for chapter releases and, well . . . . .other books im currently working on


End file.
